1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray on which recording media, after being discharged, are mounted, a recording apparatus with which this tray is equipped, and a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Related Art
Of the large recording apparatuses that are presently being marketed, an ink-jet printer is available that can print recording media ranging in size from, for example, A4 to comparatively large sizes, such as A2, all of which conform to the JIS standards. Since this ink-jet printer handles batches of heavy paper, unlike a small ink-jet printer, it is difficult for paper to be supplied from the rear and discharged at the front, the supply and discharge of paper is performed from the front. That is, a paper supply tray and a paper discharge tray are provided on the front face of an ink-jet printer (see JP-A-11-124271).
A discharge tray is located below a discharge roller, and when paper sheets of various sizes are discharged they are stacked on this tray. However, an ink-jet printer also prints paper supplied as a roll, and since when paper supplied as a roll is discharged it is curled in the discharge direction, the leading edge of the paper roll sheet can be caught between the discharge roller and the discharge tray. Accordingly, stacking paper sheets supplied as a roll on the discharge tray is difficult.